De la lluvia
by kurenai801
Summary: Lluvia quería un hijo... ¿Quién a su hijo imola? -songfic-


La magia existe y continúa en una dimensión en donde no han dejado de creer. Idéntica pero distinta. El espíritu del bosque baila con los árboles e Hipno regala sueño a los infelices.

En una Ciénaga cantaban las ninfas. Un humano se guió por su canto, una vara le ayudaba a caminar. Sabía que ese bosque no era negro, lo imaginaba inmenso y verde... No, él lo sabía. Había pasado tardes de primavera sobre la Tierra bendita. Suspiró y el aroma de las hojas llenó su cuerpo. Aun así no pudo sonreír.  
De lejos escuchó una voz sollozante. Se acercó mientras sentía la brisa helada.

—¿Quién es?

—Lo siento, quería saber por qué lloras.

—...por nada. Tú... ¿Qué tienes? —dijo la voz femenina.

—¿Yo?

—Tu alma... es como si tuviese algo atorado...

El humano respiró y sintió el olor a lluvia. Tragó y el nudo en su garganta casi lo hacía llorar pero, es que no podía.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenó la voz, ahora ya no lloraba.

—Q-quisiera hacerlo...

—¿No puedes?

—He quedado ciego...

—¿Ciego?

—Una mañana, cuando desperté, ya no podía ver nada...

—Yo puedo saber quién lo hizo... y puedo devolverte la vista.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Soy la Lluvia.

—ah, por supuesto, pude sentirlo.

El humano percibió la frescura de su mano tocando su cara. Sintió en el alma la necesidad de llorar y solo la mueca se apoderó de sus facciones.

—¿Quieres llorar?

—Desde esa vez no he podido ver a mi otra mitad.

—¿Ya le has encontrado? ¿Qué es?

—Sí, es hombre.

—Eres masculino.

—Sí.

La Lluvia guardó silencio, parecía pensar. El entrecejo del joven humano se arrugó, esperando la reacción de la Lluvia se mordió el labio ¿O era porque quería llorar? Indescifrable.

—Podrás ver nuevamente: verás las maravillas de nuestro hermoso mundo y verás el rostro de tu amado... pero quiero algo a cambio: el primogénito que hagas con él.

—¿Qué?

—El primer hijo de ambos... lo quiero.

Lluvia pidió respuesta, el joven se movió hacia la derecha para que Ella no lo tocara, la presencia de Lluvia se alejó, la vara calló y el humano, de rodillas, la buscó. El húmedo viento sopló sobre él. Lo que sus manos tocaban era la viscosidad del lodo y hierba; intentó ponerse de pie pero la lluvia le hizo resbalar.

—¡No lo hagas! No más —musitaba—… será tuyo.

—No deberás quererlo mucho, de lo contrario, no podrás desprenderte de él...

El humano ocultó su rostro con sus manos manchadas, sollozó sin lágrimas. El frío bosque le cobijó hasta el alba, Ella lo miraba y sus sollozos le conmovieron, así que ambos lloraron.  
Lluvia lloraba... por eso las plantas fueron regadas con ímpetu, los campos se bañaron y las casas se cubrieron de agua grisácea.

Pero, a esa hora, lo que mojaba el rostro del joven humano no era lluvia: eran lágrimas... brotaban de sus ojos, nacían de su alma. Levantó su rostro al percatarse de lo salado en su boca. Pudo ver sus manos embarradas de lodo. Vio el bosque y era inmenso como lo recordaba, al subir la vista vio sobre una roca a una mujer pálida, con los ojos azules como el zafiro, su cabello gris azulado caía como cascada sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura. Ella dejó de llorar al notar los ojos que le miraban fijo.

—Tus ojos son como la mezcla del jade y la esmeralda —dijo la mujer, maravillada al ver volver la luz a los ojos del muchacho.

No habló el joven. Viendo ya sus pasos, se levantó cuidadosamente; en silencio y aparente cálculo. Musitó algo sobre lo maravillosa que era su nueva vista.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

—¿Quién me hizo eso? —preguntó el ojos verde.

—Hécate... tenía envida.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.  
El humano bajó la cara, se veía pensativo. Miró fugazmente a la presencia delante de él y apretó su labio inferior con sus dientes. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y caminó, esperando no ser seguido por esa mujer. No sucedió.

 _Luna, quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

A través de los ojos se puede ver el alma. Aquella había adquirido el brillo de la vida. El mundo era fantástico: podía ver el viento jugar con el trigo, las nubes que jugaban a la ronda con las montañas y los ojos de Sol que le miraban con intensidad.

—Puedo verte...

Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su amante y miró cada detalle de su rostro. Le trajo hacia él para besar los labios que eran solo suyos. Con sus manos talló los brazos y el torso de quien amaba.  
El otro llevó hasta el fondo del alma su pasión. Tratando de fundirse.

—Pensé... que si no me veías me olvidarías, Ritsu...

El nombrado dijo que jamás pasaría. Dijo que lo amaba.  
Bebieron sus respetivos alientos, con las yemas de los dedos rozaron con adoración sus pieles. Tenaces, incapaces de soltarse, llevando a la locura el compás de sus corazones. Haciéndose el amor.

—Nuestro bebé...

—Esto… Masamune.

—Hagamos nuestro bebé.

Los labios del que habló cerraron la boca de quien protestaría. Miró al oji verde, quién cubrió su rostro con el brazo derecho. Estaba tan sensible que olvidó la promesa y dejándose llevar por su emoción dijo que sí, imaginando como sería el hijo del ser que amaba.  
Masamune besó el vientre de su amante, con la esencia ajena hizo un símbolo sobre ese lugar y luego volvió a entrar para depositar en Ritsu su semilla que daría vida.

Sí haces el conjuro para tener un bebé, este solo se logra si ambas personas se aman.

 _"Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena" desde el cielo habló la luna llena._

La magia existe y continúa en ese mundo de peticiones. El hombre con ojos de Sol conjuró sobre el vientre de su amado, y pidió un niño, que sería fruto de amor. Y sí se amaban porque ocurrió: nació en una noche arrullada por la lluvia. Lloró al principio, pero luego dejó de hacerlo y despertó en sus padres el amor hacía él.  
Tres días después el niño abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo, era como ver la pureza del cielo.

—Este... este niño no es mío —dijo por fin lo que su corazón guardaba.

Ojos, maldición. Su estigma era ajena.

Ritsu lo negó. Aseguró a Masamune que el bebé era su verdadero hijo, aunque el otro simplemente le mirara con sigilo (y al niño, con desprecio). Luego recordó lo prometido, así que en la noche, mientras el hombre dormía, salió con el niño...

—Ella dijo que lo quería...

Pensó, en vano, alejar a su hijo de ese pueblo; y del ser mágico que lo esperaba.  
Sobre el lomo de un caballo viajó hasta las montañas orientales, esperando no ser alcanzado por la lluvia. Al voltear miró el horizonte nuboso que se aproximaba: Lluvia estaba enojada.

—No llores, mi niño.

La noche llegaba a su final, se suponía que el Sol empezaría a salir, esplendoroso. En cambio la neblina era azul, tenue, fría y displicente; cabalgó desconfiando de ella. Esperó a que no fuera encontrado y llegó hasta las faldas de un volcán.

—¡Ritsu!

El grito fue como una flecha espeluznantemente fría en su pecho. Al voltear, Masamune le seguía en un potro.  
Ritsu tiró de las riendas y subió al volcán, el camino que eligió era rocoso por lo que el caballo tropezó… o resbaló (en esos momentos, ya no sabía qué ocurría). Al caer, Ritsu protegió a su hijo con sus brazos. Los cascos del caballo ajeno le hicieron temblar, su bebé corría peligro. La lluvia se acercaba... pronto los arbustos fueron rociados y su rostro mojado.

—Ese hijo no es mío... por eso huyes ¡¿Verdad?!

La voz ajena resonó en su cabeza a pesar de los truenos. Se levantó lentamente y pegó a su bebé al pecho.

—¡¿Quién es el padre?! —La misma y necia pregunta...

—E-eres tú...

El aludido golpeó con fuerza la mejilla del oji verde. Enfadado se acercó y quiso arrebatar al niño, pero fue en vano.  
El de nombre _Ritsu_ quiso explicar lo que sucedía, pero, supo que no serviría de nada... Ella llegaría por el niño y él no podría hacer nada de todas formas, ni porque dijera la verdad. No, si se enteraba, Masamune no le perdonaría por haber ofrecido a su hijo para un trato tan egoísta. Era recia la lluvia, lo que Ritsu agradeció, así Masamune no podía notar que lloraba.

—¡Calla! ¡Está claro que me has engañado! —Lo tomó del cuello y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas.

Entre su debilidad, Ritsu sostuvo al bebé con fuerza. Retrocedió esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara. Un tronco de árbol fue su soporte, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Ya no podía más, soltó al bebé que quedó tendido sobre sus piernas.

—¡Este maldito niño no es mi hijo! ¡Dime de una vez con quién me has engañado!

—Es... tuyo...

Otro golpe ante la osadía del joven.

—¿Acaso se parece a mí? ¡Ni siquiera a ti se parece!

Una daga lo resolvería todo. Ritsu supo que la Lluvia llegaría pronto, estaba aun más recia ahora. Miró hacia las faldas del volcán, la última pradera que le precedía y la vio: Ella corría, agitada, dejando chascos tras ella, por su escandalosa carrera.  
Luego los ojos de él, los ojos que amó... que amaba aún. Deseó que no pasara, o que si sucedía que fuese rápido. Los ojos de su amate: impregnados con algo parecido al dolor, lágrimas al borde de ellos; pensó que le había fallado. Si la falsa traición lo lastimaba ¿Cómo sería si conocía la verdad?  
Cerró los ojos.

Masamune, invadido por sus equívocos sentimientos, hirió en el pecho a su amado Ritsu.

Su respiración era agitada, mas, sus movimientos no. Lentamente se levantó, como tratando de creer lo que había hecho; miró sus manos temblorosas y luego tiró sus cabellos tras un grito espantoso. Preguntó, lloroso, a Ritsu el por qué lo había hecho. Pero Ritsu ya no hablaba, estaba muriendo, rogando que nada le sucediera a su bebé.

 _Que a quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer._

Alzó al niño y le miró a los ojos... sus ojitos: puertas al cielo donde su almita moraba y reflejaba inocencia... y vio que en ellos su reflejo se asomaba: su rostro ensombrecido. El bebé le sonrió... ¿Será que pensó que su papá se veía gracioso con el pelo mojado?  
El pensar en que otra persona haya sido quién antes de él conjuró para pedir un niño... y que ese niño fue dado por amor... y que el amor era entre esa persona y Ritsu, le causó celos. Ese bebé no era suyo entonces... Ritsu amaba a otra persona, no a él.  
El bebé ríose mientras Masamune lo cargó y lo llevó a otra parte...

Ritsu tosió cuando intentó detener a Masamune, cuando lo quitó de su regazó, cuando caminó hacia otro lado. Abrió la boca, pero solo lo hizo sentirse mareado... y escupió sangre.

Junto a un árbol hueco, Masamune dejó al bebé... para que al menos, se protegiera de la lluvia. Como un niño celoso y malcriado; incluso un pequeño puchero se dibujaba en los labios de Masamune quien, en un instante casi eterno e intenso (mirando desde arriba, casi conteniendo una posible rabieta), clavó sus ojos en el pequeño cuerpecito. Dio la vuelta con movimiento rápido y ágil. Al bajar, una corriente de agua intentó arrástralo pero, se sostuvo del cuello del caballo. Lo montó y desapareció entre neblina y matorrales... el rumor de la lluvia quedó tras el eco de los cascos.

Lluvia, disfrazada de riachuelo, se acercó al bebé, mirándole serena. Acarició la mejilla tierna y sonrió.

—Vamos, hijo... eres tan lindo...

La Lluvia, molesta con los padres de su hijo, pero, conmovida por el mismo, envolvió al bebé entre sus brazos frescos con telas aquamarina de seda y le calentó con el calor que guardaba ella en su corazón... porque hasta la Lluvia es cálida cuando quiere.

—Dile adiós a tu antigua madre. —Fue a donde Ritsu, musitó un dulce _"adiós"_ e hizo mover la manita del bebé.

De cuclillas frente al agonizante, Lluvia hizo que se despidiera de su niño.  
El de orbes esmeraldas sonrió levemente, ya casi con la vida a punto de cortársele, rozó la cabecita de su hijo y permitió a sus ojos llorar por última vez. Dijo gracias en un último suspiro.

 _...nació un niño blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos grises, en vez de aceitunas. Niño albino de luna._

El niño amaba a su madre. Subía con ella para regar las praderas. Le encantaba ver como caían las gotas sobre los lagos y mares. Era feliz cuando el Sol alumbraba y la lluvia caía a la vez ¡Era tan divertido! Podía deslizarse sobre el Arco de Iris.  
Cuando lloraba, su madre le arrullaba con sus canciones de cuna: sonaban sobre la Tierra y los tejados… suave era el rocío.

 _octubre 2014_


End file.
